


Love Sealed With Lies

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, canonverse, set pre pof, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Roman’s only comfort is Deceit, but the others don’t want Roman being around him a lot.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Kudos: 17





	Love Sealed With Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I tossed a Jacksepticeye quote in here, don’t question me

The compliments had all been lies... at first. Deceit needed Roman to trust him. The prince was merely a stepping stone to success, nothing more. Until he gave one he later realized he meant. He might've been a liar, but sometimes the truth slipped out.

He would never admit it, but the Dark Side had begun to grow fond of Roman. He cared about him, which was more than one could say about any of the others. He hated how the other sides pushed him aside, seeing him as unimportant. He knew all too well what they thought of him. A couple of times Roman had come to him seeking comfort when he really felt worthless. Well, maybe more than a couple of times.

"It feels like whatever I do, it isn't good enough."

"If they don't want you around, they don't know what they're missing. Believe me when I say that you are more than 'good enough,' and if they can't see that, why even bother with them anymore?"

"I know you're just lying to make me feel better."

"I swear to you, I'm not."

That had been a conversation they had a few days ago. Hearing Roman say things like this always made him mad. What made it worse was that Roman really believed them all to be true. Deceit wanted to help him, he'd tried to several times. Yet Roman continued to take these blows to his pride. But even if all he could do was help Roman feel better when ignored, he would do it. He just wanted the prince to be happy.

One evening, when he'd come up to make tea, he'd overheard a discussion the other light sides were having with Roman.

"Kiddo, we're not sure you should be spending so much time with him."

"It isn't healthy to be around him as often as you are."

"Deceit can't be trusted. He's nothing more than a manipulative liar, and he's taking advantage of you."

That was it. These three were the ones who made Roman feel the way he did. Deceit was the only comfort he had, and now they were keeping him away. He wouldn't take it anymore. He came out of the kitchen, unafraid to show how angry he was.

"Okay, that's it. Listen up. I don't care what you think about me, but it seems I'm the only side around here that cares about Roman. I've heard all about all the bullshit you put him through. He feels like he's unimportant, like he doesn't matter, like he'll never be good enough because of you. You are the ones who took away his pride. You are the reason he comes to me for comfort, and now you take that away from him too."

Logan was the only one not rendered completely speechless by this outburst. "He's never- he always seemed fine-"

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to put on my double-seeing glasses, because I can't even _begin_ to see the amount of _**bullshit**_ coming from you. You could see perfectly well that he wasn't 'fine,' and you never cared. You don't even deserve to know him." With that, he walked off to his room, giving the group double birds as he did so.

Deceit was about to go in his room when he felt someone grab his wrist to stop him. He turned around, ready to unleash a second round of rage, when he saw it was Roman. Why was he here, on the dark side of the Mindscape? "You really shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I had to ask- why did you defend me to them?"

The question caught him off guard, and he took a moment to try to find his answer. Forgetting the distance he'd been trying to place between them even after all this time, he pulled the prince into a hug. "I _wouldn't_ do anything for someone I loved."

"Y-you..."

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now, I just want you to be happy."


End file.
